In general, zippers are basic elements in clothing or accessories. Compare to buttons, the zippers are easier to use. A conventional zipper comprises a zipper head and a tape. The zipper head works with the tape to allow the pulling action. Recently, the zipper has been used commonly for clothing, pants, backpack, and other accessories.